meromsoftkumagamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi Hasunuma
Naomi Hasunuma is a student in School Girls Simulator. She has Rina li as her housemate and the Protagonist and Yukiho Tamura as her neighbors. She is a member of the Game Club along with Kyota Sakai and Rin Yozisawa. Appearance Naomi has short hair that resembles a bun. Her hair is purple and she has blue eyes and red glasses. She wears the uniform of the player's choice. If she wears the default uniform, she has a black and blue striped stockings. Personality Naomi is both nice and rude. However, she doesn't have an independent personality alongside that yet. Routine Weekdays Naomi spawns outside her house at the first day. At other days, she spawns in her room. She enters the school and changes her shoes. Then she goes to place her bag on her desk. At about 7:30 AM, she follows a free range trip around the school. At 8:00 AM, Naomi goes to her classroom or to the room if an activity is held. At 8:30 AM, Naomi follows another trip around the school. At 9:00 AM, Naomi goes back to her classroom or to the room where an activity is held. If a meeting is held, she will go to the gym and stand on her place. At 9:30 AM, she follows another free range trip around the school. At 10:00 AM, Naomi goes back to her classrooom or to the room where an activity is held. If a measurement is held, she will change to her gym and stand at the Infirmary. At 10:00 AM, Naomi follows another free range trip around the school. At 11:00 AM, Naomi goes back to her classroom or to the room where an activity is held. At 11:30 AM, she goes out to get food before following another trip. At 13:00 (1:00) PM, she goes back to her class or to the room where an activity is held. At 13:30 (1:30) PM, she goes on another trip. At 14:00 (2:00) PM, she goes back to her class or to the room where an activity is held. At 14:30 (2:30) PM, a broom appears in her hands and she walks around the school, cleaning the classroom. Under mysterious circumstances, the clock resets to 14:30 after cleaning time. At this point, Naomi goes to the computer room to play games with other members. At 18:00 (6:00) PM, she goes back to her room to grab her bag, and change her shoes. She may get something to eat. She may go to either holiday locations. Weekends Naomi spawns outside of her home. If she is hungry, she will eat. Naomi goes to the computer club or to either holiday locations. At 9:00 AM, Naomi may go to the Computer Room or stay in her location. At 11:30 AM, Naomi goes out to eat. Then, she goes to the sea. At 13:00 (1:00) PM, she may choose to stay or participate in club activities. AT 19:00 (7:00) PM, Naomi may get something to eat. She may go back to her house and sleep. Name Naomi is a name of Hebrew origin. It means "pleasantress". It is currently unknown what her last name, Hasunuma, means. Trivia *She is the only girl member of the gaming club. *In Judaism and Christianity, Naomi is Ruth's mother-in-law. Category:School Girls Simulator Category:Students Category:Class 3-1 Category:Female Category:Gaming Club